kisekifandomcom-20200213-history
Back Alley Doctor Glenn/Finale
|-|English= Finale - Glenn A month later, in a private room of Emeria General Hospital, in the children's ward, Hugo was playing his violin. Both his hands had regained their tender and warm skin color like that of other children. None of the dubious green brilliance remained. However, the skills of the once-crystallized fingertips were still dulled and unreliable. He tried to produce the quality of sound he once did before his visiting parents, but the violin only emitted disappointing shrill sounds. His parents, with forced smiles, encouraged him. Hugo did not care at all. 'A genius shouldn't forget his originality,' said Hugo cheekily, making his parents laugh. He could play once again. He couldn't help but be happy for that. He played strange sounds again, and he and his parents laughed. The small concert reached Glenn, standing on the rooftop once more. He went to the hospital every so often to observe Hugo's postoperative recovery. Then, after finishing his usual medical examination, he stood on the rooftop for a while, leaned on the fence, and gazed at the city streets. Behind him, Rufus and Sherry stood. 'Glenn, are you listening?' questioned Rufus nervously. He invited Glenn. 'Don't you want to come work at this hospital?' That was a mighty request from the doctors awestruck by his operating skills. They thought that it was regrettable for a man as skilled as Glenn to live in obscurity as a back alley doctor. 'You, the inventor of the new surgical procedure for crystallization, could make a name for yourself in the world. As a respectable doctor.' However, Glenn's answer was a stubborn 'no.' 'There are many people that come to my clinic downtown. I don't intend to leave them at this point... As I'm the back alley doctor, you know.' Glenn said this and grinned. 'I see. A pity, then,' Rufus replied with a flickering smile. Sherry checked her watch. 'Ah, Doctor...isn't it almost time for your rounds?' He nodded and looked back to Glenn. 'Then continue as a...back alley doctor. The path you chose wasn't wrong... It was just as Katarina said.' With this, Rufus left. To his former friend's harsh encouragement, he muttered, 'You don't have to tell me that.' Glenn and Sherry were alone on the rooftop. The silence continued. The violin sounds, which were still audible, emphasized it. Unable to bear her staring at his back, Glenn began walking toward the exit. Sherry stopped him with a detached 'Umm.' 'Doctor Glenn, thank you so much for what you have done. I feel like I finally know the reason my sister chose you.' Being suddenly thanked formally, Glenn, with his back still turned, felt embarrassed. 'You don't need to feel that way. Thanks to you, I was able to understand what happened with Katarina. ...Well, thank you for now.' Sherry was surprised by the admirable attitude that Glenn displayed, contrasted with before. 'Now that I think about it...they said that you didn't take payment for the surgery, Doctor.' This time, the payment came from the hospital. Even though there are limits set by law, it was common sense to expect it to be a large sum of mira. But they say Glenn turned it down, telling them to spend it on Hugo's postop expenses. 'I don't want to accept loose change,' said Glenn, scratching his head. 'Well, if that brat becomes a pro, I'll have him send me free tickets to all his concerts.' Hearing such a line from a notorious back alley doctor, Sherry smiled. That reminded her. 'Doctor, do you remember when I first visited you? I said it was a personal request. So, I could even pay you...personally.' 'What?!' Glenn turned around flustered, and Sherry stood there with a mischievous smile. Glenn, embarrassed, turned and left the hospital. Sherry, alone on the rooftop, was cheerful. She leaned on the fence, like Glenn had been doing. 'He's a wonderful person, Katarina.' She felt as if, mixed with the violin sounds, her sister could be heard, laughing. :: |-|Japanese= 最終話　グレン １ヵ月後── エメリア病院の小児病棟の個室で、 バイオリンを弾くヒューゴの姿があった。 彼の両手は同じ年代の子供と同様の、 柔らかく暖かな肌色を取り戻していた。 もう、翠色の妖しい輝きは微塵も残っていない。 しかし、結晶化していた指先の感覚はまだ鈍く、 どこかおぼつかない様子だった。 見舞いに来ていた両親に 以前のような音色を聞かせようとしたが、 バイオリンは残念な金切り音を鳴らした。 両親は苦笑いを浮かべて励ましたが、 ヒューゴは全く気にしていない様子だ。 「天才は初心も忘れないようにしないとね。」 そう生意気を吐いて両親を笑わせた。 また、バイオリンを弾くことができる。 彼にはそれが嬉しくてたまらなかった。 再び病室に奇天烈な音色を奏でると、 ヒューゴと両親は可笑しくなって笑いだした。 ──病院の屋上にいたグレンの元まで その小さな演奏会の音は届いていた。 ヒューゴの術後の経過を見るために、 彼は病院に通っていた。 そして、一通り診察が終わると屋上で佇み、 柵に寄りかかって公都の街並みを眺めた。 彼の後ろにはルーファスとシェリーが立っている。 「……聞いているのか、グレン。」 ルーファスは神経質そうな声でグレンを咎める。 彼はグレンを勧誘していた。 この病院に来る気はないか──と。 それは、彼の手術の腕を支えた 病院の医師たちからの強い要望だった。 グレンほどの腕を持つ医師を 闇医者として埋もれさせるなど あまりに惜しいと考えたのだ。 「《結晶病》の新しい術式を作ったお前なら、表の世界に名を残すこともできるだろう。」 「まっとうな、１人の医者として。」 しかし、グレンの答えはあくまでもノーだ。 「俺を頼って下町に来る連中も少なくない。 　今さら診療所を離れるつもりはないさ。」 「……１人の闇医者として、な。」 そう言って、ニヤリと笑ってみせるグレン。 「……そうか、残念だ。」 ルーファスもまた、薄く微笑を浮かべて答えた。 ふと、隣にいたシェリーが時計を確認する。 　　 「あ、先生……そろそろ回診のお時間では？」 彼は頷くと、もう一度グレンの方を向いた。 「せいぜい“闇医者”を貫いて見せるんだな。」 「お前の選んだ道が間違いでなかった……そうカタリナに胸を張れるように。」 そう言い捨て、ルーファスはその場を後にした。 グレンはかつての友の手厳しい激励に、 「言われなくても」と小さく呟いた。 そして、その場には彼とシェリーが残された。 ……無言が続いた。 未だ聞こえてくるバイオリンの音がそれを強調する。 グレンは背中に注ぐ視線にいたたまれなくなり、 さっさと病院を出て行こうと歩きだす。 シェリーは「あの」と、それを呼び止めた。 「グレン先生、今回のこと……本当にありがとうございました。」 「姉が先生を選んだ理由……ようやく、分かった気がします。」 急に改まって礼を言われ、 背を向けたままのグレンは気恥ずかしさを覚える。 「……義理に感じる事はないだろう。」 「俺も、お前のおかげでカタリナの事に整理が付けられた。」 「……まぁ一応、礼を言っておくぜ。」 今までふてぶてしかったグレンに 初めて殊勝な態度をとられ、 シェリーは少しばかり戸惑った。 　 「そういえば先生……手術代を受け取らなかったそうですね。」 今回、グレンには病院から報酬が出ていた。 法に定められた上限があるとはいえ、 一般常識で考えればかなり高額なミラだ。 だがグレンはそれすら断り、 ヒューゴの術後費用に回すよう言ったという。 「……あんなはした金、頂く気にならなくてな。」 グレンは面倒くさそうに頭を掻いて答える。　 「ま、あのガキがプロになったら演奏会をタダで聴かせてもらうとするさ。」 悪名高い闇医者とは思えない台詞を聞いて、 シェリーは微笑を浮かべ……ある事を思いつく。 「……先生、覚えてます？」 「私は最初、今回の依頼を『個人的な依頼』って言いました。」 「だから、私が報酬を払ってもいいですよ。……個人的に。」 「なっ……！？」 グレンが慌てふためいて振り向くと、 そこにはシェリーの悪戯な笑みがあった。 グレンはバツが悪そうな顔をして向きを戻し、 そのまま病院を去っていった。 ──屋上に１人残されたシェリーの心の中は 晴れやかな気分に満ちていた。 ついさっきまでグレンがしていたように、 彼女は柵にもたれかかって青い空を仰ぎ見る。 「……素敵な人よね、姉さん。」 聞こえてくるバイオリンの音に混じって、 カタリナの笑い声が聞こえた気がした。 ::＜ＥＮＤ＞ Category:Zero no Kiseki Books